


The Locked Up Melody Gem.

by smacktheboxes



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps, my first work in the fandom YEEEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacktheboxes/pseuds/smacktheboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rest of the gems, Arin discovers a left behind music box and brings it home, not realizing what has been trapped inside for years.</p>
<p>-Inspired by some recent crystal grumps posts.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locked Up Melody Gem.

The Locked Up Melody Gem. 

//////////

Arin, Suzy, and Barry were the sole survivors of the Gem War, defending Earth from other Homeworld gems who wished to destroy it for their own gain. It was a terrible war, and after it was done, they swore to continue protecting Earth, mostly from the thousands of gem monsters spawned from the war.

However, they currently weren't doing that. Because, they were explaining their own history to the newest Crystal Grump, a Kindergarten gem named Ross.

"Wow, so thats' really how it all happened?"

"Yeah, basically. There's' a ton of other stuff and this is just one battlefield, but this is good for now." Suzy said, at the front of the group with Ross. Barry was a bit behind them, while Arin was at the back, moving from one pile of mess to another.

"We 'ought to clean this place soon, Suzy. There could be important things here left behind." Barry spoke up, and the two stopped walking to face Barry.

"Yeah, like all of these cool weapons! I could use shit like this. Like this Battle Axe!" He pointed to a rather large axe lying near them, and began to try to pick it up

"Ross, I don't think you're strong enough to-" Suzy was interrupted as he finally lifted it into the air.

"Ha! Jealous?! I'm-Oh God, this is heavy." Ross began to tip over. Barry hurried to help him while Suzy placed her face in her palm.

"God damn it, Ross." She simply said.

"SUZY! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Suzy turned her head, and Arin was running towards her, carrying something in his hands. When he finally stopped, he handed it to her to open it up.

It was a box, colored soft pink with light yellow stars decorating it, a key-like crank on the side. On top of it, was a large star, and in the middle of the star was a damaged, blue gem. 

"Wowww, this is cute! Do you think it works?"

"I dunno, lets' see." Suzy grabbed the crank, and turned it. They could hear the gears scrape against each other, and it made Arin frown slightly.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know, really. I didn't have a music box, back at homeworld." 

Finally, Suzy thought she had moved it enough, and let go of the crank. The crank begun to move on its own. 

A gentle melody began to play, each note long, punctuated with the sharp cracks of the metal comb being plucked. A few notes particularly lasted long, high in pitch, before the clank stopped moving and the melody ended there. Suzy and Arin were silent, slightly amazed at the melody it produced.

"Arin. We HAVE to keep this."

"Dude, totally! Even if it didn't play shit, I would keep it. 'Cuz it's' pink." 

"Of course you would." She gave him a quick kiss to his cheek, and he giggled, blushing. 

"PDA! Keep your love to yourselves!" Ross shouted, now only Barry holding the battle axe.

"Shut up, Ross!" Arin yelled back. Ross laughed at him, though he started to scream as Arin began to run after him. Again, Suzy buried her head in her hand.

"Oh my God, these idiots."

"Eh, it's' how they get along. I think." Barry walked over to her, and the two just watched the two run all over the battlefield.

///////

Once Arin calmed down and Ross was done teasing, the group returned back to home. Barry and Suzy went to find a proper place for the battle axe, and Ross entered his room, Arin entering his own a few seconds later.

Arin sat down on his floor, placing it onto his lap and moving the crank again. He relaxed, letting his mind drift off as the melody played again. He relaxed, and even begun to close his eyes, though he didn't even need to sleep. But, he was startled back to full awareness when a voice filled the air.

Someone said his name.

"God, who is in here!? Ross, are you in here?" He didn't see Ross, and thought of the others. "Suzy and Barry! Did you say that?" Arin looked around, but there was no sign of any of them. He just sighed, and sat back down, feeling a bit paranoid now.

"Well... maybe I'll just play this again." He grabbed the box, and barely begun to touch the crank when someone spoke again. 

"Are you, Arin." The voice at the beginning, Arin now realized, was himself and his own name was said by Suzy. His eyes widened, finally getting what was happening. 

"Are you in the music box?" 

"Dude, totally!" Arin laughed, wrapping his arms around the music box.

"Thats' so cool! Now I got a cool music box buddy! Say, what's' your name?"

The music box seemed to think, as there was a pause. However, it replied with, "I dunno." 

"Thats' a bummer. Maybe I can give you a name from a video game! Lets' see...." 

"Video game." The music box repeated, and Arin laughed again.

"Whoops, sorry. I forget you haven't gotten the chance to play video games. Wanna hear about it?"

"Dude, totally!" 

Arin began explaining the best he could, how video games a digital form of media where you controlled a character that sometimes, you could customize, and pressed buttons on the controller to make the character move and attack. 

"Wowww. Thats' so cool!" It said at the end, and Arin nodded.

"I wish you could see it, dude. I would teach you how to play it! Of course, if you had like, uh, you know. Anything, really." The music box laughed alongside Arin. Arin looked at it and smiled, before getting an idea.

"Maybe I should play video games with you. I mean, you can only say what other people have said near you. You could like, get a million billion new words! A lot of 'em would be curse words, though." The music box just repeated Arins' laugh again. He then got up, and left his room, hurrying to the video game room. 

When he entered it, everyone else was already on the couch, watching TV. Suzy turned around, resting her chin on the couch pillow. 

"Hey Arin! You still got the music box with you?" 

"Yeah. But guys, guess what?"

"Chicken butt?" Ross replied, laughing while everyone else glared at him. 

"Anyways..." Arin started again with a roll of his eyes. "This music box.... can talk!" They stared at him, confused.

".....Yeah, I don't see that happening."

"Barry, I'm serious! Watch! Come on buddy, talk!" Arin turned away from them, back facing them. "Don't be scared, Ross is just stupid. Barry and Suzy are really nice! You met Suzy, remember?"

"I don't know, I'm scared." 

"Don't be scared! You and I are friends, right?"

"Arin and I, friends." 

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Yeah, I do!" He smiled, but his joy was interrupted. Barry tapped his back, and Arin turned around, realizing that all three were in front of him, looking terribly concerned.

"Arin. You need to give us the music box." Barry said, and Arin shook his head, holding the music box close to his chest.

"Hell no! Its' not hurting anybody!"

"But, I'm prettttyyyy sure a music box isn't supposed to speak. Who knows what else it can do?" Ross began.

"Oh, like it's' gonna grow fucking arms and shoot us with lasers? It has a gem to! Maybe it's' one of us."

"Maybe it's' a more tamed form of a gem monster. Maybe the music, like, hurts us slowly!"

"Ross, that's' so fucking stupid!" Arin yelled, holding the music box tighter to stop himself from hurting Ross, or any of them.

"In the end, we should bubble it just to be safe. Come on, Arin. It'll be safe." Suzy took a step closer, and Arin began backing away, and they followed him. 

"Can't you guys take no as a fucking answer!?"

"Please, Arin." Suzy begged, and he had to look away from her. But from doing it, he saw that Suzy and Barry had apparently given up on finding a proper place for the battle axe, that they found by using the warp pad. The exact thing Arin needed to do, get away from them in the farthest place possible.

"Guys... sorry, but I gotta go." Arin then ran as fast as he could, managing to outrun the trio long enough to reach the warp pad, jumping on without a single care where he landed. 

When he was finished teleporting, Arin quickly looked around to see where he was. He recognized the desert immediately, remembering a giant, rather broken down gem temple somewhere inside. 

He set off to find it, jumping high into the air for any sign of the temple. It didn't take long until he found it, and decided to make it harder for the rest of the Crystal Grumps to find him by quickly hopping up onto the side, until he had reached the very top of the temple.

He let out a stressed sigh, sitting back down and looking at the music box.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-"

"Its' okay, dude. You didn't do anything. They're just... scared, I guess." He frowned, lightly touching the gem on top of the box. 

"I wish... I knew how to let you free. Even if you are some weird monster, you don't deserve to be bubbled like this."

"I wish I could be free." A pang of sadness hit Arin deep in the chest. But as much as it saddened him, it also encouraged him.

"Maybe you can..." Arin moved the box around, trying to figure out a way to let the gem out.

"Okay... do you think, if I like, opened this box up... your gem could become free somehow?"  
"I dunno. Maybe." 

"I'm gonna try. Sorry if it hurts, but it's' all I got." Arin grabbed the top and bottom, trying to rip it apart. At first, the metal surrounding the two refused to be broken, but with his determination and strength, the box finally split parts. The machinery inside spilled out, but what mattered most was the box top.  
Now that he could push at the bottom of the gem instead of the top, it was easy for it to pop out. Arin had held out his hand so he could grab it, but the gem immediately flew up into the air, before it begun to summon its physical form. The form was tall, and had a thick head of curly, somewhat long hair, and once the light went away, he saw how the hair was dark blue and that it had a cape on. 

it floated in the air for a few more seconds before falling, landing on the ground on its' elbows and knees.

Arin took a step over.

"Are... you okay?" 

The gem finally turned its head, revealing a bearded face with clouded, pupiless eyes. It was slightly disturbing, but mostly, Arin was overjoyed at seeing his friend.

"You, you actually," he began to say, standing up on his shaky legs. He nearly fell over, but Arin was at his side, grabbing his hands and helping him up. Arin could now see the rest of him, how his skin was a lighter shade of blue then his hair, and that he was wearing a leotard, a hole in the fabric showing his gem where his bellybutton would be. The blue gem smiled brightly.

"You talked to me, and you became my friend, and... thank you." 

"Do you remember who you are?"

"I do! I'm Daniel Avidan! Danny." His smile dropped from his face. "I remember a lot of things, actually." 

"Like what?"

"Like how I lived on Homeworld... I was always with my best friend, Brian, and I called him Ninja Brian and he was always such a bud. But both of us... we weren't liked by others, we were different. And when the higher up gems learned we supported the gems that rebelled against Homeworld..." Danny shuddered, grabbing his arms and sitting down. Arin sat down with him.

"They... reverted me into my gem, and then they cracked me. They put me in that weird music box, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never reformed. One of them kept me, but hardly ever used me.... and when they died, I was left alone on that battlefield for years." Danny pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them, his head on his knees. His eyes began to well up with tears.

"I don't know... where Ninja Brian is. I don't know if he's' alive. I don't know if he even believes in what I believe in anymore. You know, Arin, I just wanted to go back home... but I... don't even know if home is really my home anymore." Arin placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, tapping it slightly as he began to speak. 

"Look, dude. That's' a terrible thing they did to you. But all the Homeworld gems are gone, and we all believe in protecting Earth. Once Suzy, Barry, and Ross see you as an gem, they'll let you in. And... I know this sounds kinda self-centered, but I can be your bud, for now. I can't be a Ninja Brian, but I can be a Arin."

He lightly chuckled. "That doesn't sound so bad, actually. So... am I one of you guys, now?"

"Totally. But, we might want to get your gem fixed up."

"Yeah, good idea. Do you have any like, healing members, or, um, ponds?" Arin grinned.

"Well, my member is healing if you wanna hop on." 

"Arin!" 

The two laughed hard, and Danny knew he was going to like being friends with Arin.

"Alright, so," Arin began, still panting from laughing. "This temple actually has a healing spring inside. It'll fix any crack, big and small." Danny nodded, and the two quickly went to finding a entrance inside.

They did, on the side of the temple, and Arin quickly led him into the healing spring. Danny jumped right in, all sights of him disappearing in the deep water. Arin could see a shimmering light from deep in the water, but other then that, there was no sign of Danny.

A few seconds passed, before Danny jumped out of the water, his blue gem shining with perfect health, his eyes having pupils again. He landed on his feet, and opened his arms wide.

"I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive! I'm alllllllllliiiiiiiive!" He sang out, voice perfectly harmonious. 

"Dude, holy shit! You got a beautiful voice!" Danny smiled.

"Thanks. It can actually heal people, so if I do get to join you guys, I can really help out.

"What do you mean 'if'? You're already a Crystal Grump, friend." Danny teared up a bit, but he wiped them away.

"Thanks, friend. That means a lot to me. Come on, I want to meet them all again!" The two then ran out of the temple, laughing and smiling all the way. 

 

//////

-P.S. the music box is playing "The Last Unicorn" and danny is singing the lyrics as well when he pops out of the spring.-


End file.
